


John's Sher Locked on Sherlock

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom Sherlock, Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Sex Toys, Sub John, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock + discovering BDSM = John Watson is a puddle of drool. </p><p>Porn, porn, kinky toys, and more porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Sher Locked on Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers, I'm one of those horny people on the internet. Yes, yes, oh my, and all that but we all know that this site was created to cater to the needs of us. Therefore, I made, I'm proud to say, my first piece of porn! WOOOOOOOO!

**\- Prologue -**

 

"John?" Sherlock questioned.

John moaned wantonly, but in pain. Soaked in musky sweat, John knew he needed it. Now. And he had been waiting an hour. "Sherlock, please." John begged.

Sherlock didn't reply, instead a corner of his lip twitched upwards.

"Sherlock!" John begged again, now almost sobbing.

Nothing, except for John's ragged breathing, only interrupted by the constant vibrations in his asshole was heard. Sherlock loved when John got like this. A mass of want. When the only thing that mattered to John was Sherlock. The only scenario that could trump what he had John in now was if he could show the world that John was **_his_**.

Slowly, Sherlock moved his feet, the balls of his feet touching first and then shifting the weight until his toes held the full weight and starting over with the other foot. He seemed to glide next to John. Not that John could tell. He had a blindfold on.

John lied on what he could tell was a bed. But that didn't really matter to him right now. He was more concerned about the fact that he was naked, bound, deprived of his visual senses (his eyes), had been shoved a large vibrator up his ass that was constantly stimulating his sweet spot, and was largely turned on the liberal amount of aphrodisiac spread all over his body, especially on his nipples. His body was in agony and pleasure and the sensations were twisting into one like paper and fire. It left nothing but blackened ash, withering and dying, just like his mind was. "Please, please, please, Sherlock, I'll do anything. I'll even let you microwave eyes. Please, please, I'm begging, let me."

John had cummed three times over the past hour like a horny teenager. The first one was a bit of a relief. The second one was painful, but one that he could handle. The third one, he sobbed through it. His nipples and cock had burned. His body had been on fire from the constant tightening of the scratchy ropes that looped around him. His prostrate hadn't given him pleasure anymore because it was so swollen. On top of that, Sherlock had made sure that the ropes that bound his body lay one right on top of his sensitive nipples, which meant whenever the vibrator had vibrated, the ropes had vibrated as well, moving the scratchy material over his sensitive nubs.

There was no answer from Sherlock. John's cock weeped white fluid. Not able to hold back his tears anymore, John brokenly sobbed.

Sherlock looked down at the broken mess that was John. Slowly, he reached down wiped away the tears that trailed down John's cheeks. "John." He breathed. His long white fingers moved up to John's hair, delicately stroking, grasping, and touching. The figure relaxed underneath his caressing. When John's stiff shoulders began to relax, he took his right hand and stroked John's shaft. Immediately, John froze. John threw his head back in a silent scream, his cock twitching then relaxing before going back up hard again.

"John, dry orgasms already?" Sherlock drawled, dragging a finger up from John's thigh to a nipple. "Somebody's been naughty, Captain Watson. Its a pity, we haven't even started on the toys yet."

John keened wildly, not caring that he was sounded like a woman giving birth. The words, "haven't even started," rang in his ears. How much more was he supposed to take? A jingle was heard, then a searing, burning sensation on his nipple. Stars danced in the night made by his eyelids. He'd questioned too soon. This time, John let out a scream.


End file.
